Файл:DECADE OF POP • 100 Song Mashup
Описание BOOKING/INQUIRIES: Booking@djearworm.com TIKTOK: https://www.tiktok.com/@earworm INSTAGRAM: https://www.instagram.com/djearworm/ FACEBOOK: https://www.facebook.com/Earworm/ TWITTER: https://twitter.com/djearworm SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/dj_earworm FULL AUDIO TRACKLIST: Adele - Rolling in the Deep Adele - Someone Like You Adele - Hello Ariana Grande - thank u, next Avicii - Wake Me Up B.o.B. ft. Hayley Williams - Airplanes Bastille - Pompeii Billie Eilish - Bad Guy Bruno Mars - Just The Way You Are Bruno Mars - Locked Out of Heaven Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna - We Found Love Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna - This Is What You Came For Camila Cabello ft. Young Thug - Havana Cardi B ft. Bad Bunny & J Balvin - I Like It Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe CeeLo Green - Forget You Chainsmokers - Closer Chainsmokers ft. Coldplay - Something Just Like This Chainsmokers ft. Daya - Don’t Let Me Down Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne - Rather Be Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams & Nile Rogers - Get Lucky David Guetta ft. Sia - Titanium Designer - Panda DJ Snake ft. Lil Jon - Turn Down For What Drake ft WizKid & Kyla - One Dance Drake ft. Majid Jordan - Hold On, We’re Going Home Drake - God’s Plan Dua Lipa - New Rules Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud Ed Sheeran - Shape of You Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do Fetty Wap - Trap Queen Flo Rida - Good Feeling French Montana ft. Swae Lee - Unforgettable Fun. - Some Nights Fun. ft. Janelle Monae - We Are Young Gotye ft. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used to Know Halsey - Without Me Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX - Fancy Imagine Dragons - Radioactive Imagine Dragons - Thunder Imagine Dragons - Believer James Arthur - Say You Won’t Let Go Jason DeRulo - Want to Want Me Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang John Legend - All of Me Juice WRLD - Lucid Dreams Justin Bieber - Sorry Justin Bieber - Love Yourself Justin Bieber - What do you Mean Justin Timberlake - Can't Stop the Feeling Katy Perry ft. Juicy J - Dark Horse Ke$ha - Tik Tok Kelly Clarkson - Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) Kendrick Lamar - HUMBLE Lil Nas X ft. Billy Ray Cyrus - Old Town Road Lizzo - Truth Hurts LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennett & Goon Squad - Party Rock Anthem Lorde - Royals Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz - Thrift Shop Macklemore & Ryan Lewis - Can’t Hold Us MAGIC! - Rude Major Lazer & DJ Snake Ft. MØ - Lean On Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger Maroon 5 ft. Cardi B - Girls Like You Maroon 5 - Sugar Marshmello Ft. Bastille - Happier Meghan Trainor - All About That Bass Mike Posner - I Took A Pill In Ibiza Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball Nicki Minaj - Starships One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful One Republic - Counting Stars Panic! At The Disco - High Hopes Pharell Williams - Happy P!nk ft. Nate Russ - Just Give Me A Reason Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack & Nayer - Give Me Everything Portugal. The Man - Feel It Still Post Malone ft. 21 Savage- rockstar Post Malone - Wow. Post Malone ft. Swae Lee - Sunflower Rihanna ft. Drake - Work Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko - Stay Sam Smith - Stay With Me Sam Smith - I’m Not The Only One Shawn Mendes - Stitches Taio Cruz - Dynamite Taylor Swift - Shake it Off Taylor Swift - Blank Space The Lumineers - Ho Hey The Weeknd - The Hills The Weeknd - Can't Feel My Face The Weeknd ft. Daft Punk - Starboy Train - Hey, Soul Sister Twenty One Pilots - Stressed Out Usher ft. will.i.am - OMG Walk the Moon - Shut Up and Dance Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth - See You Again Zedd ft. Maren Morris & Grey - The Middle ...plus many more video clips of all the artists you love! Check out the 1 minute vertical video on TikTok https://vm.tiktok.com/9YyEyN/ Категория:Видео